Arnerpores great journey: chapter 1: the beginning of a new foe
by christheholyknight
Summary: skyrim based story


ARNERPORE

AND HIS GREAT JOURNEY

 _The year was 742 B.C.E, and the great warrior Arnerpore was heading towards the cave of the lich brothers, Prawx, Rendor, and Scallador. Liches were evil creatures bent on destroying all the species in Fangporia. When word reached the king of Malata, he sent his best warrior, Arnerpore, with three young dwarves, to go and slay the after they gathered all the supplies they needed, Arnerpore and the three dwarves set off on this perilous journey. They were heading towards the cave, then they were utterly halted by two giants and a mammoth. Arnerpore hesitated for a moment, then him and the dwarves got into fighting stances and arnerpore stepped forward and said" might we be able to go forth and slay thy evil creatures?". The giants looked in disgust and they used an ancient dialect to tell arnerpore that he must face the mammoth in order to go forward. Arnerpore suddenly remembered a saying his father, arnegere, had before he had passes to the green meadows. He had always told arnerpore to never back down from a fight. Arnerpore quickly accepted, confidently, and the mammoth came after arnerpore and quickly struck his left side with its trunk. The mammoth came up and was about to crush arnerpore, when the dwarves sliced the heels of the mammoths foot and it fell to the ground, then one dwarve climbed up its back and slit the back of its neck, killing it instantly. The giants looked angry and scared, and they started running towards arnerpore and the dwarves, when suddenly they burst into dust. The mammoth was their only life source. Arnerpore stood up and he congratulated the dwarves, then they continued their journey to the liches cave. Along the road, they met a young elf boy named weasel. Arnerpore asked what he was doing all alone on the road and weasel said that he was abandoned by his parents so they could escape the three liches. He and Arnerpore became quick friends and they went on about their journey. They stopped in a nearby town to grab a few bottles of ale and have a pint. They were exhausted from their previous battle. They went into the local tavern and had a few pints, then Arnerpore got so drunk he put himself into a bar fight with a man named Augustus loffington. After Arnerpore gave him a good blow to the face with his fist, Augustus then passed out and died of loss of blood .Though Arnerpore wasn't on trial, he still got a fine. Arnerpore, scorner, and the dwarves left the tavern and headed outside the town. They went to continue their journey and soon not long after they left they encountered a few trolls out in the distance and arnerpore pulled his sword out, and as the trolls grew closer, the dwarves pulled their battleaxes out and ran towards the trolls. One dwarve cut a troll up the middle of the stomach, and another cut a trolls arms off then its head. The leader called a halt after the other dwarf sliced a trolls head in half by slicing up the middle. The troll leader called a retreat, and as they were running away, Arnerpore used his lightning spells to shock the leader to death. "that's enough of that!" Arnerpore exclaimed. The next day, after they got some rest, they awoke to see weasel badly burned and Arnerpore looked in horror and he got up and pulled his sword out and looked around, then he saw a dragon fly towards them. He told the dwarves to get up and they stood up quickly and pulled their battleaxes out and the dragon landed and greeted A rnerpore. The dragon told them that his name was Ronscillian, the great fire dragon told in mythical legends. Ronscillian roared and arnerpore called out vengeance for weasel and he ran towards Ronscillian with a powerful motion. He used the magic ability tornado sprint. One dwarf called out" don't get your ass kicked again, laddy!" and arnerpore struck the dragon in the face with a mighty blow of the sharp ridge of his sword, then the dragon tried to snap at him by clenching his jaws on to his body, but he had missed and arnerpore cut one eye throughout the entire socket by stabbing his sword through the soft parts of its eye. The dragon roared a mighty roar and it fell to the ground and arnerpore cut the head off by using his hidden dragon fists and he sliced the head off in a single chop. Arnerpore looked around and went towards weasel and bent down. He grabbed a shovel and buried weasel in the ground,then stood up and said" come we must go forth. I will not let his death be meaningless." And with that they set off to the marshlands of Aurora._


End file.
